dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Set
Current This is for current Issues under discussion. Archives are 01, 02 Weres the cumulative effect table??? ???? "Piwi Set" Discussion brought from User talk:Lirielle--Cizagna (Talk) 20:44, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Given the recent interest in having a general Piwi Set page that people can search for, it would be a *lot* easier to undelete the Piwi Set page I created, Lirielle! It is essentially similar to a Category discussion page, and a lot more useful than a redirect. --GrauGeist 18:14, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :Not my opinion. We don't have a Scaraleaf Gear page, do we? Individual sets are detailed on their own page and compared specifities can be found on the Gear page. --Lirielle 18:31, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :: Current opinion, based on efforts to create and edit is at least 3:1 in favor of having the page. Therefore, while you, individually, may not want a Piwi Set page, there are clearly more people who do. Also, adding a Scaraleaf Gear page is not a bad idea, given that they are templated very similarly to the Piwi Sets. --GrauGeist 20:37, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :::Scaraleaf is not the only one, there is Bwak and Pandala for the elemental terms then there is wolfs, wabbit, etc many pair gears that could be done. But isn't that what the Gear (previusly Set) page is for?, also in terms of easy access it will be way easier if the links where in the individual gears pages rather than a page you have to go back and foward found a nice template (but i have not time for customizing it) for doing this thought its more general, and all the gears are contemplated --Cizagna (Talk) 14:30, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :: The idea is to have Gear *and* "Piwi Set" *and individual set pages. Gear is a master list of all sets. Piwi Set only talks about Piwi Sets in general. Both Gear and Piwi Set would link to the specific set pages, which could be templated. --GrauGeist 08:28, 16 April 2007 (UTC) ::: But the question is the same... Whats the advantage of having the "Piwi Gear" page?, part of the information that is there can fit perfectly on the gear page and the rest can go perfectly in the individual pages, unless you are planing on making a master page that will hold all the Piwi information and all the Color Piwi Gear pages will be redirecting to that master page. Then do so, but i disagree for the reasons already stated and the future ones like people giving comments to specific gears (more likely combos), future changes that make 1 of the gears more different from the rest, if the issue is to have that page active then a redirect from the Piwi Gear to the Gear page and the rest follow actual standards. The issue is keeping redundancy as low as possible for easy and more accurate maintain of information. Also GrauGeist requesting your permission to move this discussion to the Gear talk page --Cizagna (Talk) 14:37, 16 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Indeed, I still think that a Piwi Set page offers few advantages if any, and adding more pages with similar information makes maintenance more difficult. Even with only the Gear page (not that we don't need it) and individual set pages, we constantly have discrepancy issues ;). If we need to have a "Piwi Set" page, it can't be more than a redirect page. --Lirielle 16:18, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :::Go ahead and move this to the Gear page - I don't really care, as I won't ever be using Piwi Gear. The only reason I advocated is because the N00Bs seem to think there should be a Piwi Gear page, and having a backup index that redirects would have been helpful. As for what it could, or couldn't be, did you even bother to read what I wrote before you deleted my version of the Piwi Set? --GrauGeist 19:32, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Gears / Sets SmilyCelly (Ankama's translator) has posted on the official forums http://forum.dofus.com/topic.php?id=45502 that the term 'Gear' introduced recently is being changed back to 'Set'. Some of this is done (at least Boone, Gobball, Piwi, Kwak, Mush Mush and Young Adventurer are all Sets again), but not all of them are (for example Jellix is still a Gear). Do we want to move Gear back to Set yet (with the redirect obviously)? Do we want to confirm which Gears are now Sets again and move them individually, or wait until they are all Sets again and use a bot? //PeetTM 14:41, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :Given how they like to change names on a whim, I suggest for the names to match what the players see, and to change the names individually. If the majority of in-game names switch back to "Set", then it would be appropriate to switch the name of the category and index pages. --GrauGeist 16:32, 23 April 2007 (UTC) ::Confirm what?? Took me hours to list all changes on my user page and you didn't look at it? :p (see [1.18.0). Yes, I'm desperate about how they keep changing things back and forth. GrauGeist is right about invididual sets - we always change names to the ones used in the game, but I'm afraid we'll have to progressively change all gears back to sets. So yes, the Gear page must be Set. :/ --Lirielle 17:53, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :::Oh yeah, that. Good point ^^ Time for me to learn to use MWB methinks.. //PeetTM 18:10, 23 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Ding the issue with MWB is the deleting of pages must be done manually if i recall well. Now about the subject i never like the term gear, I mean what does Gear mean for what i understand is a determinate piece of equipment, unless you express yourself like "did you grab your hiking gear" rather than "did you grab your hiking set" as gear is more a custom made term set, while the word set is more like a fixed group of pieces that match and in this game causes a bonus exclusively and does not combine with others, thats the problem on that Ankama is rely on people to do the changes, also what i saw in the language forum is there have been debates of American against British terms, here is the comments on the change from 'gear' to 'set' by Ankama. Also it would be easier if many things change like "Magical/Physical reduction of xx" to "+/- Magical Reduction" as how we are handling, the AP as Dofus does not have a Damage section rather than a full effect one should be "-/+ Users AP" and "-/+ Targets AP" that would make it so much clear and so on, but unless you give them a high solid basis they some times ignores the comments and as for me i know American English not British English so its even harder to give them counseling from me also im not that good at grammar but i like to shorten unnecesary information, also the "Weakness" are dull thought its specific it could be use the normal Resist with negative stats and will do the same effect, Steal HP would be easier if it was just Drain that will separate it from Steal kamas.--Cizagna (Talk) 18:41, 24 April 2007 (UTC) Sorting Alphabetically Sorting should be by default by alphabet easier for editing the information and i quote [[Talk:Mine#Mines sorting|''To me "natural sorting" is sorting on first colum first.]] . Also one of the extravagance of the old table was a mixed alphabet/level sorting so one could see only all the high lvls set instead of going trough all the noob sets that a high level char will never use. --Cizagna (Talk) 03:09, 25 May 2007 (UTC) :It doesn't matter much, since the sort key can be changed with a click, but I disagree with you: alpha sorting is ok if you know what set you are looking for (in which case you can go directly to the corresponding page). More often, you look at the set page to find out what sets you can use at your level. --Lirielle 07:34, 25 May 2007 (UTC) ::OH did not see this, it may be a click away but same happened to the other one also, this sorting is think for editing even thought as you know we want to make this an automatic list like the weapons and equipments and that will be alphabetic. --Cizagna (Talk) 21:12, 8 March 2008 (UTC) ::Is there any possible way that sorting can be specified on a per-user basis? I ''always have to wait for the page to fully load, then click on the sort key under Full, and only then scroll down to my level to examine the gear I'm interested in. I do not wish to interfere with the default scheme that the admins prefer, but this drives me batty. Not for sets in particular, but for any piece of equipment. Aetnaria 19:25, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :::There is no current way to do this on a personal basis. Weapon and equipment pages the list its automatically sorted, and im still looking for a way so its sorted by level at the end we want to do the same to the set page but we have avoided for the information issues. --Cizagna (Talk) 21:12, 8 March 2008 (UTC) New Sets Coming These are probably not in the game, but have descriptions. Class-specific sets (lvl 100/150 items): * Alcoholic Set * Prince of Thieves Set * Gutter Set * Innumerable Set * Reckless Set * Indestructible Set * Venerable Set * Altruistic Set * Criminal Set * Timeless Set * Wild Set * Bloodless Set Other sets (most likely from new dungeons like "Grotto Hesque", "Otomai's Arch", "Bherb's Gully", "Tynril Lab", "Kimbo Canopy"): * Sovereign Set (lvl 150+) * Vassal Set (lvl 100+) * Light Set (lvl 100+) * Dark Set (lvl 1) Fogleg 20:39, 31 August 2007 (UTC) :For what is worth, I published this info on User:Lirielle/Class Sets and User:Lirielle/Other new sets --Lirielle 21:07, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Keep the class sets in an own table Perhaps it would be a good idea to keep the class set in their own table. Unlike other sets, class sets give entirely different bonuses and are a 180° change. Further, the class sets are of no use at all for all classes but the one the set is made for. Because of this, the class sets should get their own table in my opinion. Per example, it could be like it is now, with a little bit of information below the big set table and a small table for the class sets after it. With their own table, class sets could would also look better because the table would be specially be customized for this use. So per example, the table would have no amulet column, but instead a column for the class name. Further i think that it would greatly help for searching sets for a certain purpose, because then people wouldn't have to stumble upon the class sets all the time. When browsing sets to see what there is, they're often disappointed to have found 'only' another class set. Unavailable sets Can we remove Mumminotor set? It does not exist in game. It's the only set included in the list that doesn't actually exist. ChankD 19:56, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :But it's a set none the less. Even though it's just for the sake of completeness it should remain. Galrauch (talk) 21:17, 4 October 2008 (UTC) common customs i know they are not official sets, but would it be a good idea to create a page with common custom sets on, for example, finding a possible crit set around lv X. an idea of a custom set commonly seen is toady set + mad tofu + filled in with tofu items. thoughts? --~Hinairusu 01:18, 11 January 2009 (UTC)Hinairusu :mabye the set still exist but not in most severs if bold=> was a set and it was removed lets keep it just to keep it alive in are memories ::Custom sets are not sets. They belong on the relevant build or guide page. I don't understand what the IP is saying... AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 07:01, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Quartzotic and Magmatic sets These sets, with stats and recipes for each item included in the set, as well as bonuses for complete sets are on the Dofus web page. Could these be included here on this Wiki for completeness and inclusiveness? Thanks TailsHornsHalos (talk) 05:36, August 17, 2013 (UTC) SET BONUS 3 Items 1 AP 10 Lock 60 Intelligence 60 Strength 2 Items 60 Strength 60 Intelligence 10 Lock ENTIRE SET BONUS 853 to 1000 Vitality 112 to 140 Strength 78 to 105 Wisdom 6 to 8 Critical Hits 2 AP 22 to 30 Prospecting 46 to 58 Fire Damage 46 to 58 Neutral Damage 46 to 58 Earth Damage 24 to 30 Lock 14 to 20 Critical Resistance 112 to 140 Intelligence 1 Range 1 Summons 7 to 10 Water Resistance 4 to 6% Earth Resistance 8 to 12% Air Resistance -11 to 15 MP Loss Resistance 4 to 6% Water Resistance Magmatic Set on Dofus.com :Maybe you missed it; Quartzotic Set has already been linked on the Set page for quite a while. The set and item pages are complete. Magmatic set items have pages but no one created a set page for that, hence no link on "Sets". :If you like you could add one, it's easier than you might think. You can copy the source code from an already existing set page, like Allister Set. Then edit the names and set bonuses, and copy+paste the item stats from their individual pages. Total stats and total resources to craft are a little work to add it all up, but you cannot break anything there. (Or you could leave it blank if you don't have time.) (talk) 20:51, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :I have no time currently to learn how to do this and the items in these sets are not linked to their sets. TailsHornsHalos (talk) 21:53, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Added in the two sets you mentioned (albeit rather later than I'd originally intended D:). Galrauch (talk) 22:51, August 18, 2013 (UTC)